


【kn】清晨的体温

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发lofter





	【kn】清晨的体温

蔡徐坤从来不觉得在冬天的早晨掀开被窝把自己暴露在冷空气中强迫自己起床是什么容易的事情。

只是最近的行程紧，他们练习的时间又被缩短了，只能牺牲掉一部分赖床的时间来调整状态。作为队长，肩负着在清晨把睡梦中的小猪们一只一只拽起床的任务，他只能在恼人的铃声响起的时候烦躁地抓抓头发强迫自己清醒。

首先他得应付怀里这只，最难搞的。

“农农，起床了。”轻轻摇了摇把脑袋埋在他怀里酣睡的巨型兔的肩膀。

意料之中的没反应。

“陈立农。”装作严肃生气的低沉语气威胁性地喊了一声，只是凶巴巴的语气也没能改变多少现状，只是让半睡不醒的恋人轻哼了两声以示抗议。

“我冷啦...”含糊不清的撒娇声从胸口的树袋熊那里发出来，“你快把被子盖回来...”

“谁让你穿这么少，笨蛋。”

原本想更加彻底地掀开被子让赖床的小懒猪好好清醒一下，结果蔡徐坤还是在想到不听话的小男友喜欢穿着短袖短裤睡觉的时候放弃了这个想法。

蔡徐坤叹了口气，摸了摸胸前毛茸茸的脑袋:“那怎么办？今天要练习的。”

“嗯...”还是含糊的呢喃。

“那我去叫别人起床，宝宝再睡五分钟好不好？”

“五分钟不够啦...”耍赖的陈小朋友拽着队长的衣服，“你在这不准走。”

要求还挺多。

蔡徐坤又气又想笑，自己的傻兔子虽然很可爱，但可爱的不是时候，还是办正事要紧呀，总不能。总是纵容他撒娇。

于是开始一根一根掰开扒着自己不放的手指，结果...果然还是掰不过一拳490的人，尽管他现在迷迷糊糊的。

蔡徐坤妥协：“那我和大家说宝宝身体不舒服，要多睡一会好不好？你睡醒了再去练习，昨天也累了吧。只是我一定得去的，所以乖，先放开我。”

“可是坤坤身上暖和...”

真是个赖皮的小坏蛋。

蔡徐坤用了些力气，翻身把那具没了骨头一样软绵绵的身体压在身下，捏住了陈立农的下巴强迫对方睁开半眯的眼睛和自己对视。

“为什么每天早上就你最难搞，小坏蛋？”

陈立农弯着眼睛看他，也不知道看没看清楚，什么也没说，抬起脑袋轻啄了一下蔡徐坤干燥的唇瓣。

“早安吻。”

这世界上如果有一百种方法哄蔡徐坤高兴，那么陈立农肯定攥着最好用的那一种。

蔡徐坤舔了舔刚刚被亲吻过的唇，只感觉内心深处饥渴地叫嚣着更多——他是不是还没有好好教过陈立农，清晨的男人特别容易被撩出火，尤其是面对毫无防备的小兔子性欲格外强的那种男人。

他低下头，想教给小男友接吻可不是单纯的碰碰嘴唇就可以敷衍过去的行动，却被软软的手心捂住了嘴巴。

“不要。”

“怎么了？”

“...没刷牙啦。”

“那你刚才干嘛亲我？”

“这...不一样欸。”

蔡徐坤勾起嘴角，拉着捂着自己的嘴巴的手亲吻了几下纤长的手指。好吧，这个可以以后慢慢教。

“那我亲别的地方好不好？”

“...啊？”

没等陈立农反应过来，细碎的亲吻就落在他的侧颈上，紧接着又是带着酥麻和刺痛的啃噬和吸吮，他闭着眼也知道，自己的脖子等下肯定是狼藉一片。

他恳求:“不要留印好不好...嗯...会被看到的。”

“无所谓，反正他们都知道。”蔡徐坤毫不在意，肆无忌惮地在那特殊的敏感地留下自己的标记。

“万一助理...”

“农农说是蚊子咬的...就好了。”

“哪有蚊子咬成...呃啊...别...”

破碎的呻吟突然颤抖着溢出唇角，喉结本来就是陈立农不为人知的敏感点，突然被蔡徐坤恶意地含住舔吻甚至啃咬，他怎么能忍得住呢？

蔡徐坤一边控制着自己啃咬的力道一边轻笑，刚才还游刃有余的小坏蛋，现在满脸潮红地半张着小嘴轻喘，垂着眼睛无助地看着他，好像在期待他的怜悯能放他一马——可能放过他他会更不满吧？他滑嫩细长的大腿已经开始无意识地在自己的腰间磨蹭了。

“宝宝好像敏感过头了...”蔡徐坤的手从陈立农修长的脖颈下移，“光是亲亲脖子，就...”

他轻轻刮蹭过短裤下勃起的东西。

“这...这个是早上的生理反应好不好？每天都会硬嘛。你不也...”

红着脸辩解的样子实在是太可爱了，让他很想，很想再欺负一下。

蔡徐坤凑近陈立农的耳朵，鼻尖刮过那充血通红的耳廓，轻声说：“对。可是看到你，就更硬了。”

他的手慢慢抚过陈立农修长滑腻的大腿，自从节目结束以后，他倒是发现陈立农身材越来越好了，腰细腿长，每次都把他缠得晕晕乎乎的，恨不得和他待在床上一辈子。

手指顺着敏感的内侧下滑，滑进臀瓣之间，熟练地找到了昨晚已经被疼爱过一次的小穴，轻轻地按揉了一下。

昨天他喂进去好多。

“宝宝，这湿了。”

蔡徐坤的指尖平时温暖而柔软，现在却成了折磨陈立农的利器，故意在穴口戳刺，或是浅浅地插入却不愿意更深地帮被激起情欲的恋人缓解空虚的麻痒。陈立农不自觉地挺起了腰，轻哼着要着更多。

“别急...”

看着饥渴的宝贝，蔡徐坤起了逗弄之心，拍拍手感极好的小屁股示意陈立农换成羞耻的跪趴姿势，故意拿开了手指：“先说想我了吗。”

因为不同的行程，两个人聚少离多，难耐的思念之情也只能依靠语音或者视频缓解，在一起的时间少之又少。

蔡徐坤知道陈立农想他想得要命，上次陈立农开着视频陪他剪mv，结果同样疲惫的小笨蛋迷迷糊糊就睡过去了，平稳的呼吸声中夹杂着几句梦中呓语，蔡徐坤仔细一听才发现陈立农在喊他的名字。他的男孩太甜了，怎么能让他不每时每刻想着念着呢？

可是偏偏害羞又别扭的小孩，见了面就喜欢装深沉，故意很成熟一样推开他说自己“一个人还蛮好”。

就连现在这么暧昧的情况，他也只是咬着牙嘴硬：“不想...”

“真的不想啊？”蔡徐坤故意把手指推了进去，内壁的软肉立刻热情地缠了上来，“宝宝这说想了。”

“你...唔...我没想...”

“不准你不想我，”不知道什么时候，手指离开了饥渴的穴口，粗硬烫人的肉棒代替了它，龟头在湿润的穴口轻轻研磨着，“我每天都想你，全身上下都在想...”

伴随着羞人的情话，肉棒一点一点挤进狭小的穴道，蔡徐坤的速度放的极慢，磨人得很，陈立农攥紧了手下的床单，把头埋进被子里闷哼着。

“也想着你自慰...听你的声音，看你的脸...”

语言的力量出人意料地比大开大合的操干还要刺激陈立农的神经，光是想到蔡徐坤想着他自慰，他就轻颤起来，腰软的一塌糊涂，堪堪靠蔡徐坤的支撑才能趴好。

“可是...射不出来。因为必须要插进农农这儿。”

手指还好心地做了个示意——轻轻抚过两个人的结合处。

“唔嗯...变态...不准说了...”

“我是变态那...农农是什么？”陈立农最受不了蔡徐坤做爱的时候用沙哑性感的音调在他耳边呢喃，偏偏蔡徐坤就喜欢贴着他的耳朵这么做，“我越说，这咬得我越紧...是不是？小变态...”

体内的硬挺突然顶到前所未有的深度，霸道地顶撞着陈立农脆弱的敏感点，太过于激烈的快感让他几乎要叫出声，可是怕被外面的人听出异样，只能咬住下唇强忍，但还是从嘴角溢出了几声呜咽。

“嗯...太深了...”

白皙的肌肤被薄薄的汗水衬得亮晶晶的，臀肉上满是蔡徐坤太过用力留下的红印，中间那个不知满足的小洞，正饥渴地吞吐着粗硬的肉棒，耻骨撞击到饱满的臀肉便发出淫乱的“啪啪”声。

“太紧了宝宝，”蔡徐坤皱眉，揉捏着眼前白嫩的臀肉，“要被你夹断了，放松点...”

“你出去...不要了...你出去...”

不知道为什么突然开始别扭的小兔扭着腰要摆脱蔡徐坤的桎梏，蔡徐坤知道他正沉浸在快感中，当然舍不得自己离开，就是撒娇闹脾气罢了，他原本想扣住陈立农的手继续操弄，可是突然想到了什么，停下了身后的动作。

“真的不要了？”

“不...啊...？”

还兴奋着的肉棒毫不留情地从小穴抽了出来，滑腻的黏液溢出了穴口，刚刚被操熟的穴口一片狼藉，蔡徐坤虽然口干舌燥，却没有再次插入的意思。

“坤坤...？”

小奶音带着不满足和委屈，别以为他没听出来。

蔡徐坤笑笑，故意去捡散落一旁的衣服：“不是农农说不要么，那不要了。反正农农也累了，再睡会吧，等会还要训练。”

果不其然，没有几秒，刚刚套好的衬衣下摆就被扯住了。

“...我没有。”

“嗯？”

“...继续啦。”

可是他还要陈立农的更多。

“继续怎么样？我听不懂。”

“你仄人...”陈立农面色通红，和蔡徐坤对视良久，装凶的小兔子并没能骗过敌人，最后只能投降。

修长的腿被自己打开到羞人的角度，纤细的手指轻轻撑开了因为肉棒的离开而一张一合叫喊着空虚的穴口。

“进来...”

蔡徐坤悠闲地扯开了刚刚扣好的衣领：“要什么进去？”

“要...要...”太羞耻的词在嘴边说不出口，可是最后欲望还是战胜了一切，“要...鸡巴...”

“要谁的？”

“要坤...嗯...哥哥的...快点...”

再次被狠狠贯穿，陈立农一下子爽到失声，脖颈仰起了诱人的弧度，蔡徐坤俯身再次舔弄着他的喉结，两个人的十指扣在一起，手心都是肌肤相贴带来的热度和汗水。

“啊啊...哥哥嗯...喜欢...喜欢你。”

太强烈的快感让陈立农的眼神有些涣散，大脑中除了蔡徐坤在操他，没办法思考别的事情。他勾着恋人的脖子，小声无意识地呢喃着自己的爱意。

好喜欢你，被你这样抱着，狠狠地撞着，感觉心都要被撞化了。

“宝宝...”蔡徐坤被小朋友幼稚又认真的告白搅得心口乱跳，身下的顶弄乱了节奏，只是本能地遵循原始的欲望，在脆弱却紧紧吸着他不放的后穴中横冲直撞。

“我也喜欢你，我爱你。”

“啊嗯...啊...好舒服...还要...”

陷入迷乱的小兔子下意识揉起来自己的乳尖，胀大的乳头像是要溢奶一样颤抖着，指腹揉过去，奇异的酥麻感传遍全身上下，后穴也本能地缩紧了。

“就这么骚吗？”

臀瓣“啪”的一声被蔡徐坤狠狠惩罚了，淡淡的红印衬得湿漉漉的股沟更加色情。

“你就这么迫不及待地想把哥哥吸出来？”

“唔..哥哥别打...疼...”哼哼唧唧的小兔子委屈地去拉蔡徐坤的手。

“我看是爽吧...”

蔡徐坤揉弄着刚刚被自己打过的臀肉，肉棒换了一个角度撞进后穴，摩擦着痉挛的穴壁，撞击每一个会引发小孩颤抖的敏感点。

而陈立农前面的性器也是兴奋地吐着水，显然是在高潮的边缘。

“哥哥...哥...前面...我想射ne...帮农农...”

温热带着薄汗的手心附上陈立农的阴茎，蔡徐坤顺应自家小孩的要求，为了让他快点射出来，抚弄着他前面的性器。

他自然有一百种办法只让陈立农用后面高潮，可是那样太耗费体力，而且蔡徐坤也喜欢玩很久，在这种赶时间的早晨，还是暂时放过他吧。

“那宝宝下次要好好地用后面高潮喽。”

“嗯...嗯...”

骚穴里那片敏感的软肉开始被不停地欺负，前面传来的快感也不输给后穴，顶端的小洞被蔡徐坤用指甲时不时轻轻刮过，每次都更加兴奋地跳动着吐出前精，被蔡徐坤拿来做了更好的润滑。

“哥哥再...啊啊啊...不啊...太快...要射了...”

床单被攥在手心中不成样子，陈立农终于忍受不住前后双重的快感，咬着唇射在了蔡徐坤手中，后穴也开始不规律地痉挛，把蔡徐坤也夹的轻喘起来。

“哈啊...”

“小坏蛋...嗯...自己射了就拼命夹我是不是？”

快感冲向大脑皮层，蔡徐坤知道自己也要射了，发狠地摁住陈立农细白的大腿更深更重地顶进去发泄自己的欲望。

“哈啊...对不起...哥哥...可是太舒服了...哥哥也...射给农农...嗯啊啊...”

高潮的余韵中蔡徐坤毫不怜惜的操干把陈立农又送上了几个小高潮，急促的喘息中夹杂着沙哑的闷哼。

“嗯...宝宝要什么我都给...”

原本不想内射的，可是陈立农夹的太紧了，还是有一部分射在了里面，大部分浊白的精液都被射在了陈立农的小腹。

这下变成了里里外外都被精液染脏了的小朋友。

蔡徐坤熟练地抽出纸巾帮小孩擦拭着身下的狼藉，不安分的小坏蛋伸着腿轻轻踢他：“坤坤，几点了？”

“怎么了？”

“不是说今天要练习，还要叫他们起床嘛？”

“你现在倒是想起来了，”蔡徐坤佯装生气地扭了一把陈立农的大腿，“晚了呀。”

“那怎么办？”小朋友一脸困扰和抱歉。

“应该没事吧...”蔡徐坤想了想，索性不管这件事了，挪到陈立农身边抱着香香甜甜的小甜豆吧唧亲了两口，“农农这下不冷了，也不困了？”

“嗯...？好像是吧。”

“那再陪我睡会。”

“欸？神经哦...”

还有什么比清晨搂着暖呼呼的小恋人来一发晨练运动，然后再抱在一起睡个回笼觉更幸福的呢？蔡徐坤这么想。

而另一边接到蔡徐坤的消息，一早就打着哈欠来到练习室的助理：

“人呢？队长呢？”

“对不起，您拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请稍候再拨。Sorry!The number you have dailed is busy,please...”


End file.
